The present invention relates to a video monitoring system, and more particularly to such a video monitoring system which comprises a transmitter unit that detect predetermined detecting zones, and a receiver unit which is operated by the user to control the operation of the transmitter unit at a distance.
Regular commercially available video telephones can only transmit audio/video signals, and provides only one single picture. These video telephones cannot be linked to a video camera for image output. When a video telephone is connected, it immediately transmits detected image to the opposite party without through a recognition process. Further, these video telephones do not provide burglar-alarm function, remote control function, or automatic dialing function. If a remote control function is required, additional circuit means must be installed.